In the prior art, as described in, for example, patent document 1, a permanent magnet motor such as a brushless motor includes a stator, which is formed by windings wound around a stator core, and a rotor, which uses permanent magnets opposing the stator, as magnetic poles. The windings of the stator are supplied with drive currents to generate a rotational magnetic field that rotates the rotor.